1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a light guide member and a display device including the light guide member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, large screen display devices are widely used in public squares, stadiums, meeting rooms and the like. Due to limited area of a single display panel, current larger screen display device are usually formed by connecting a plurality of display panels such as liquid crystal display panels or plasma display panels, thereby the size of screen is increased.
Usually, in order to fix and protect the display panel of the large screen display device, a frame is disposed between adjacent display panels. However, since the frame cannot be used to display, a dark area is generated at the position of the frame between the adjacent display panels, which may cause a large difference in light intensity between a frame area and a display area, and thus adversely affects the performance of display.